Pas toi 2
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: "Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !" Tels seront les derniers mots du commissaire. (Une fanfiction de Unknown Movies 12 [donc SPOILERS] en parallèle avec le chapitre "Pas toi")(Inspirée d'une théorie de M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel)


"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

Il en a tellement besoin qu'il crèverait de savoir. Il est là, ce prétentieux à barbe. A ma merci, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, mais il n'est pas face à moi, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Non, il est juste attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais soigné dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire... Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à tuer. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou, dont les yeux s'assombrissent en pleine lumière. Paradoxal pour un homme qui incarne le bien absolu. Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Oui. Les bonnes questions.

M'enfin, je n'aurai pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir avec un abruti. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui explique tout ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?

- Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

- Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Ah.

"Sans avoir..."

Ca y est.

"Quelqu'un."

Il réalise...

"Il commence à comprendre..."

Le commissaire et son acolyte. Le commissaire et son bras droit.

Toujours là, tous les deux, à combattre le crime. Seuls contre le reste du monde. Liés par le respect et la confiance. A s'entraider pour dépasser leurs limites. Le commissaire n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et il ne sera plus rien sans lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Un rictus reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Je le sentais en train de se décomposer, je sentais son envie de se lever, de jeter la chaise... Et c'est tellement drôle putain. Il perd toute crédibilité, il n'est plus rien. Il n'a même pas compris. Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'empêche de rire. Avouez qu'il y a quelque chose de dramatique là-dessous. Il n'a même pas compris.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Attends, je vais te le dire.

"C'est pas possible je..."

CLIC.

...

...

Ce briquet.

MON briquet.

Je sens son regard qui se tourne vers moi.

J'annihile une bouffée de cigarette, la fumée chaude court le long de ma gorge. Je me sens si bien, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui il avait le plus foi... celui qu'il croyait être le seul à le comprendre. Celui qu'il croyait être son... ami.

Je l'avais trahi.

Et Dieu ce que ça fait du bien.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

J'ai de la dignité mon gars. C'est pour cela que je ne te regarderais pas t'enfoncer encore plus bas que terre. En l'hommage au "respect" que j'avais pour toi.

Enfin... si on peut appeler ça du respect...

Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où je t'ai menti...

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprends toujours pas. Pas très futé pour un commissaire. Grand, très grand commissaire. Si charismatique, si sûr de lui. Moi, si petit, si minable en comparaison. Et à toujours faire le plus de travail. Sans qu'on ne m'accorde le moindre mérite. Tout est de sa faute.

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

Et si. Moi. Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi ? Que tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps ? Que dès le moment où j'ai vu ton inexplicable fascination pour ce tueur, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé le moyen de te faire perdre ? Le moyen de prouver au monde que je n'étais pas un incapable ? Que j'étais plus que ton ombre ? Non. Je ne te dirais rien. Je préfère que tu partes avec la même niaiserie que cet idiot à la coupe iroquoise, de croire que je suis tout simplement aussi fou que lui.

"ET SI JE..."

Je me souviens. La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé. J'allais te dire... J'allais te prouver... Je suis bien mieux que toi, connard. C'est vraiment bête qu'il faille que tu sois attaché sur cette chaise pour t'en rendre compte. Je t'en supplie, meurs.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

Oui. J'ai réussi mon coup. Il est plus bas que terre, il n'est plus rien. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas voir ça de mes propres yeux, mais j'ai peur que mon enthousiasme se voit sur mon visage, et que le tueur découvre mes véritables intentions. Et puis, si je le voyais ainsi à mes pieds, je pense que je résisterai pas à l'envie de l'achever de mes mains. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Mes mains doivent justement rester propres. Parce que...

Soudain j'entends la détonation. Mon coeur bat plus fort, plus vite dans ma poitrine. Me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ca me fait mal, mais pas autant que de réaliser que je ne pourrais pas voir le dernier regard du commissaire. Et qu'il ne pourra pas voir mon sourire de vainqueur.

La suite sera tellement plus simple.

Détruire ensuite le tueur sera un jeu d'enfant.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


End file.
